masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Interrupt (Mass Effect 3)
Interrupts are a feature of the dialogue system in Mass Effect 3. They allow Commander Shepard to take direct, often physical, action at certain moments in conversations. A sound will play upon performing an interrupt. Performing a Renegade interrupt will play a metal "gong" sound. Performing a Paragon interrupt will play an uplifting hum. __TOC__ Mechanics There are two types of Interrupts, each corresponding to a side of the morality scale, Paragon and Renegade. During conversations the player may be presented with an Interrupt icon, either a blue icon in the bottom left corner (right on the PC) of the screen, for Paragon interrupts, or a red icon in the bottom right corner (left on the PC) of the screen, for Renegade Interrupts. Pressing the corresponding mouse button (PC), or trigger (Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U), will activate the interrupt, allowing Shepard to take some form of direct action. A Renegade interrupt, for example, may have Shepard physically assault another character, while a Paragon interrupt might have Shepard intervene to prevent one character from harming another. Interrupts are usually available for no more than a couple of seconds, and are entirely optional. However, as with Charm and Intimidate dialogue options, they may allow Shepard to avoid, or decrease the severity of, some conflicts. Using a Renegade or Paragon interrupt will typically result in a significant number of the appropriate Renegade or Paragon points being awarded. Usually, not using an interrupt is not considered a moral choice, I.E. not using a Paragon interrupt is not considered a Renegade choice, or vice versa. However there are a few exceptions to this rule in various points throughout the game. Unlike Charm and Intimidate, Shepard is not required to have any minimum amount of Paragon or Renegade points in order for an interrupt to be presented. All characters (with the exception of one class-exclusive interrupt in the Mass Effect 3: Omega DLC) will encounter the interrupt at the appropriate time, assuming they made the correct dialogue choices to reach that interrupt as described below (if any). It is impossible to skip past interrupt chances by using the dialogue-skip button. That button will be inactive for the duration of the dialogue line or cutscene bit where the interrupt becomes available. However, it is possible to inadvertently cause the interrupt to not appear at all if the "fire" button is pressed just prior to the interrupt's appearance. Interrupts Plot Missions Priority: Mars After leaving Admiral Anderson behind, James wants to know why the Normandy is leaving Earth. Unsatisfied with Shepard's answer, he demands to be dropped off. The player is presented with a Paragon or Renegade interrupt, depending on whether a Renegade or Paragon dialogue option is chosen. Priority: Sur'Kesh Near the end of the war summit at the beginning of this mission, after Dalatrass Linron reluctantly agrees to release the krogan females being held on Sur'Kesh, she starts to warn Shepard that "the consequences of this will be felt for centuries to come." Priority: Tuchanka If Shepard chose not to reveal the Shroud sabotage earlier and Renegade dialogue is chosen during the confrontation with Mordin, Shepard will threaten Mordin with a gun. Mordin is not intimidated and goes to the elevator. If Shepard chose to reveal the Shroud sabotage earlier, Mordin heads to the elevator to counter the sabotage. Priority: The Citadel II When Shepard confronts Udina and is forced into a standoff with Ashley/Kaidan, a Paragon Interrupt and Renegade Interrupt are presented depending on the dialogue chosen. If Shepard cannot talk down Ashley/Kaidan, the standoff continues, and a Renegade Interrupt is presented. If Shepard manages to talk down Ashley/Kaidan, leading to Udina drawing a gun, a Renegade Interrupt is presented. Priority: Geth Dreadnought After Shepard escapes the Geth Dreadnought and if they choose to confront Admiral Gerrel over his decision to open fire on the Dreadnought while Shepard's team was still on board, Admiral Gerrel will start to protest that the Dreadnought was a perfect target. Later, when Admiral Xen suggests experimenting on Legion for intelligence on the geth, the player is presented with a Paragon interrupt. Priority: Rannoch After completing either Rannoch: Admiral Koris or Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons, Admiral Raan will inform Shepard about a Reaper Base on Rannoch, making this mission available. During the briefing, if Renegade dialogue is chosen in which Shepard supports destroying the geth rather than saving them, Legion/Geth VI will start to protest that the geth oppose the Reapers as much as Shepard does. During the conversation with the dying Reaper near the end of this mission, the player will be presented with Renegade and Paragon interrupts, depending on the dialogue chosen. If Shepard chooses to side with the geth over the quarians, leading to the quarians' destruction, Tali will jump off the cliff in despair. If Shepard chooses to side with the quarians over the geth, Legion/Geth VI will attack the commander, forcing Tali to attack and disable it. Priority: The Citadel III If Shepard chose to sabotage the genophage cure in Priority: Tuchanka and Urdnot Wrex leads the krogan, Wrex will eventually discover the trick. He angrily confronts Shepard at the Citadel Dock Bay as the Commander is returning to the Normandy. Wrex knocks out a C-Sec officer, then reveals that he knows what Shepard did, before pointing his shotgun at the Commander. The player is given a choice of dialogue during the confrontation, but Wrex cannot be talked down and will attempt to kill Shepard. Shepard points their weapon at Wrex, who slowly tries to raise his weapon, saying, "I know what you did, Shepard." Priority: Horizon When confronting Henry Lawson while he holds Oriana hostage, if Shepard doesn't charm or threaten him into letting her go, then an interrupt to shoot Oriana in the leg will appear. If Miranda died in Mass Effect 2: Priority: Cerberus Headquarters When Kai Leng attempts to sneak up behind Shepard and kill the Commander with his sword, the player is presented with a Renegade Interrupt. After Kai Leng's death, Shepard speaks with Vendetta one last time. Vendetta tells the Commander that the Reapers are preparing to complete the harvest of Earth. Shepard says, "I'll stop them." Vendetta will start to say, "It is too late. I recommend investigating a means for conserving information for future species." Alternatively, if the player allows Vendetta to complete his statement, Vendetta will then start to say, "Perhaps you will succeed where we failed. Perhaps your warnings will be heard early enough." Priority: Earth While saying goodbye to their squadmates, two interrupts will come up in conversations with Garrus Vakarian and Javik. When confronting the Illusive Man in the Citadel, an interrupt will be offered if Shepard intimidates him, or has not used all the reputation checks in their conversations. Galaxy at War Missions Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation Citadel: Hanar Diplomat After Zymandis uploads the virus to Kahje's defense system Jondum Bau starts his omni-tool in an attempt to stop the virus. The man guarding the door then chokes Bau. If Kasumi Goto is not present, Shepard will need to make a decision between saving Bau or the hanar homeworld. Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery After rescuing Falere, Samara will attempt suicide as the Justicar Code cannot permit an Ardat-Yakshi to live outside a monastery that no longer exists, yet she cannot bring herself to lose her remaining daughter. If Samara killed herself or is not present. Citadel: Dr. Bryson's Lab Derek Hadley shoots and kills Dr. Bryson, then turns the gun toward Shepard. After C-Sec arrives, Shepard begins interrogating Hadley. Citadel: Leviathan III Dr. Ann Bryson volunteers herself in order to track down Leviathan's signal. Once Leviathan has gained control of Bryson's body she begins to struggle while James tries to restrain her. When EDI reports that they have a partial lock, James wants to raise the containment shield to protect Bryson. If Shepard ordered James to stay the course, then EDI is able to further refine the origin of the signal. James will again want to raise the containment shield for Bryson's sake. Omega: Aria T'Loak After deactivating Omega's defenses, allowing for Aria's fleet to move in, Shepard notices a surveillance camera spying on them. After reaching the reactor that powers the force fields on Omega, General Oleg Petrovsky informs Shepard that deactivating it will also cut off life support to several wards. Aria doesn't care and wants Shepard to shut the reactor down now. Nyreen argues that Shepard should reroute power instead. After the force fields are shut down, Aria will start to criticize Nyreen for her fear of facing the Adjutants. After retaking Omega, if Shepard has performed mostly Paragon actions throughout the mission, then Aria will choose to hand Petrovsky over to Shepard. Petrovsky attempts to strike a deal with Shepard and offers to aid the Alliance in exchange for amnesty. If the above interrupt was taken, Petrovsky will protest that he is a prisoner and that Shepard can't just kill him. If Shepard has not influenced Aria to become less ruthless, then Aria continues to strangle Petrovsky to death. Citadel Archives: Escape At the beginning of the mission, Shepard's clone orders everyone's execution. The original Shepard glances at the Citadel replica hanging above. If Shepard threatens to end Brooks and the Shepard clone, two paragon interrupts can be taken to emphasize the point. First, the Commander points out no one who's betrayed them ever survived. Alternatively, if Shepard threatens to end Brooks and the clone "painfully", two renegade interrupts can be taken to emphasize the point. First, the Commander vows to take out Brooks' head and mount it in the Normandy CIC. Not taking any of the interrupts just ends the conversation, and regardless of outcome Brooks does not take the trapped heroes seriously. Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy When Shepard and her squadmates board the Normandy, they run into Traynor, who is furious at the Commander for firing her. this only appears if romancing Traynor.}} When Shepard faces the Clone in the shuttle bay, the clone will attempt to ambush the Commander with a class-specific melee attack. At the conclusion of the mission Maya Brooks is taken into custody: hands behind her back and in omni-cuffs. If Shepard doesn't voice the desire to kill her, Maya secretly hacks the cuffs while distracting the Commander with talk. If Shepard does voice the desire to kill her, Maya tells Shepard the he/she will miss her, then hacks the cuffs and runs. Other Interactions Normandy: James post Priority: Mars James asks the Commander if they can "dance and talk at the same time." James describes his former commanding officer, Captain Toni. James relates his last mission, which involved a choice between intel and saving his squad. He chose the intel. James asks, "Who says I'm blaming myself?" James suggests that his potentially suicidal actions are what is needed to win the war. Normandy: Garrus post Priority: Palaven Normandy: Kaidan post Priority: The Citadel II Normandy: Javik and Liara post Priority: Thessia After Priority: Thessia, Liara angrily confronts Javik in his room on the engineering deck. Normandy: Liara post Priority: Thessia Liara sulks back into her quarters, straight after the mission if Javik is absent or after the resolution of their confrontation in Javik's quarters if otherwise. Liara makes a point of asking how many asari died because she demanded their assistance. Citadel Embassies: Khalisah al-Jilani After leaving Commander Bailey's office, speak to Khalisah, who is standing near the Avina Terminal. She proceeds to berate Commander Shepard for leaving Earth. Khalisah will dodge the Commander's first punch and get into a fighting stance, saying, "Ha! You want some?". If she was previously punched, then her dialogue changes to "Not this time, you military thug!" If the first Renegade interrupt is ignored, Shepard will say, "I came to get help for Earth. For everyone." Khalisah will continue pressing the Commander, asking what they plan to do. If all interrupts are ignored, Shepard will say, "The same thing I've been doing for the past three years: Find a way to stop the Reapers. Get some help Khalisah, I've got work to do," then walk away. Purgatory: Lower Bar: James Vega Speaking to James at the bar, Shepard is advised to buy drinks for the troop of soldiers James was hanging out with. If Shepard agrees to pay for the drinks, James and the group of soldiers begin the lines of an old Scottish drinking toast: "Here's to us. Who's like us?" http://www.doobug.com/amuse/toasts.html Purgatory: Dance Floor: Steve Cortez The male Shepard has an opportunity to join Steve on the dance floor. Refugee Holding Area: Cargo Hold: B: Kelly Chambers If Kelly survived the Collectors' abduction of the Normandy's crew, she can be found helping refugees. Kelly is happy to see Shepard and says she could just hug the Commander. Presidium Commons: Apollo's Cafe: Matriarch Aethyta After speaking to Liara about getting some intel from Barla Von, Matriarch Aethyta can be found working behind the counter at Apollo's Cafe. While discussing Liara, she will make some insinuations about Commander Shepard. Aethyta says the other matriarchs might have ordered a hit on Liara without her intervention. Normandy Dock: Viewing Deck: Steve Cortez If the Commander convinced Steve to take a break off the Normandy, he can be found looking out the window near the Normandy's dock, watching the ships. Refugee Holding Area: Memorial Wall: Steve Cortez Shepard watches as Steve has one last listen to the audio log between him and Robert. Steve then says his goodbyes. Refugee Holding Area: Memorial Wall: Ashley Williams Ashley is watching her sister and voices her worries about her to Shepard. Citadel Embassies: Javik Javik can be found looking out over the Presidium. When Shepard starts a conversation with him, a turian, asari, and hanar approach them, curious about the living Prothean. While addressing them Javik warns, "The Reapers killed trillions in my cycle." Personal Apartment: EDI On EDI's personal apartment visit, she states her intention to buy presents for the Normandy crew using Joker's credit chit and asks Shepard for advice. If Shepard says to base the gift on Joker and EDI's mutual interests, EDI reads aloud the marketing blurb for a 2187 Blackout skycar priced at 749,999 credits. Five-year warranty. Replacement parts. All sales are final... Personal Apartment: Jack this interrupt only appears if romancing Jack. When Jack completes the tattoo on Shepard's back, he says that it looks nice. Jack then retorts that the tattoo is not for show, it's for identification should Shepard die. She starts to tell Shepard about how during a bad drop on Palaven, Rodriguez was buried under a pile of husks and would have died, had Jack not recognized her boot. Personal Apartment: James After Vega shows Shepard his N7 tattoo, he sets off towards the exit but gets distracted by the exercise equipment in the bedroom across from the door. Vega starts punching the punching bag and if Shepard interacts with the pull-up bar James mentions that his record for the pull-ups is 182. Successfully doing 183 alternating and sometimes-shuffling paragon and renegade interrupts will cause James to compliment Shepard: "Damn. You still got it. Don't let anybody tell you different." Failure to catch an interrupt has no penalties other than a snarky remark from Vega and a reset of the pull-up counter on choosing the pull-up bar again. Personal Apartment: Liara this interrupt only appears if romancing Liara. When Shepard and Liara move to the shuttered glass windows near the piano and Glyph resumes playing Liara's song, Liara appears to consider a train of thought but reconsiders, turns her back to Shepard and starts walking away. Personal Apartment: Miranda this interrupt only appears if romancing Miranda. When Shepard invites Miranda to the apartment, after a talk she says he has to convince her that he is the real Shepard. Personal Apartment: Samara this interrupt only appears if romancing Samara. If Shepard flatters Samara by recounting her adventures in Justicar Heroes, the justicar eventually tells them they succeeded in making her blush - not an easy feat. Armax Arsenal Arena: Jack this interrupt only appears if romancing Jack. When Shepard and Jack are discussing how to take down an Atlas, Jack suggests biotic detonations. While Jack fires at the Atlas, Shepard looks at her. Silversun Strip: Javik Shepard accompanies Javik into a shooting of Blasto's new movie. When Blasto enters the scene, he laments how his warnings about the Reapers fell on "obstructed auditory senses." Later in the film it is revealed the vorcha Councilor is indoctrinated. Blasto prepares his guns while delivering a speech on killing the Councilor. Silversun Strip: Jacob This interrupt only appears if Jacob was romanced in Mass Effect 2. When Jacob greets Shepard, she can respond by asking if Jacob had forgotten about their relationship. Jacob then attempts to defend himself by saying that he thought they "were good". Silver Coast Casino: Ashley Ashley challenges Shepard to a drinking contest at the bar opposite the dance floor. Every time she takes a shot, Shepard must also take a shot immediately afterward. This occurrence happens four times. Silver Coast Casino: Garrus Garrus meets Shepard on the balcony of the casino. If Garrus is not romanced, Shepard advises him to try and get a date. Seeing a nearby female turian, Shepard guides Garrus through talking to her, with horrible results. She excuses herself, and a waiter with a tray of bottles passes by. If romancing Garrus, he and Shepard will flirt, pretending that they don't know each other, with Shepard adopting a rather vapid inflection, asking if his lines usually work on women. Garrus runs out of banter and pulls Shepard onto the dance floor, despite her protests. He begins to tango with her, saying that he's been taking lessons on the side. She tells him, "You’re going to pay for this later," to which he replies, "Promises, promises." The dance starts to draw a crowd's attention, including that of James by the bar. Silver Coast Casino: Kasumi On inspection of a suspicious device, Kasumi enters with four henchmen through the casino's front door. On spotting Shepard, she claims to have gotten the "wrong casino" and starts walking in the opposite direction. References